1. Technical Field
The invention is generally directed to the field of power systems. More specifically, the invention is directed to power systems that generate a regulated constant output voltage. The invention is particularly applicable for use in the telecommunications industry and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other purposes and in other industries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power systems including regulated power systems are in widespread use in a variety of environments including power systems used in the telecommunication industry. There is a general need for improvements in various power systems, power circuits, and power components.
A power rectifier includes a DC/DC converter. The DC/DC converter includes first and second bridges comprising a plurality of switch elements and a plurality of coupling capacitors. Each coupling capacitor couples one of the switch elements of the first bridge to one of the switch elements of the second bridge. The first and second bridges are connected to a transformer comprising a first primary winding, a second primary winding, and a secondary winding. A coupled inductor comprises first and second inductors and is connected to the transformer so that the first and second primary windings are inductively coupled through the coupled inductor.
The power rectifier also includes a plurality of power supply units (xe2x80x9cPSUsxe2x80x9d). Each PSU has an output that is coupled to the output of other PSUs in the power system. Each PSU comprises a first, second, and third power train and a control assembly. Each power train comprises a power factor correction (xe2x80x9cPFCxe2x80x9d) circuit that receives an AC input and generates a first DC output and a DC/DC converter circuit that receives the first DC output and generates a second regulated DC output. The control assembly has a signal path to the first, second, and third power trains. The control assembly monitors outputs supplied by the first, second, and third power trains and in response thereto provides control signals to each of the first, second, and third power trains.
The power rectifier also includes a plurality of control assembly input circuits, a signal processor, and a plurality of control assembly output circuits. The control assembly input circuits are operative to measure characteristics relating to each of the power trains and are operative to generate a measured characteristics output. The signal processor is operative to receive the measured characteristics output, perform computations wherein the measured characteristics output is used in the computations, and generate a signal processor output. The plurality of control assembly output circuits are operative to generate error signals based on the signal processor output.
The power rectifier also includes an inductive coupler. An inductive coupler comprises a first coil defining a first outer periphery and a second coil defining a second outer periphery. A metal member extends around the first and second outer peripheries of the first and second coils forming a conductive loop.
The power rectifier also includes a phase controlled drive circuit. The phase controlled drive circuit includes a drive circuit operable to provide gate signals to an SCR bridge circuit and a phase control circuit. The phase control circuit includes a first phase generator operable to generate a first phase signal, and a second phase generator operable to generate a second phase signal. The second phase signal is periodically reset to an initial value. A drive circuit actuator in the phase control circuit is operable to place the drive circuit in a first activation state when a sum of the first and second phase signals exceeds a threshold value, and is further operable to place the drive circuit in a second activation state when the sum of the first and second phase signals is less than the threshold value.
The power rectifier also includes a power factor correction circuit. A power factor correction circuit includes a power circuit comprising first and second input capacitors, first and second coupled inductors, first and second switches, and an output circuit. The first and second input capacitors form a bank node. The first and second switches are connected to the first and second inductors and the bank node. Likewise, the first an second input capacitors are connected to the first and second inductors. The output circuit is operable to produce an output voltage. A control circuit is operable to monitor the output voltage and produce a switch signal at a switching frequency. A drive circuit is coupled to the control circuit and the first and second switches and is operable to operate the first and second switches based on the switch signal. The drive circuit and control circuit are connected to a flying node, the flying node at a common voltage at the switching frequency.